


Unending

by exile_wrath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exile_wrath/pseuds/exile_wrath
Summary: At their wedding, Yuuri spoke lovingly of how Victor had surprised him ever since day one - a day years ago, when Yuuri was young and Victor skating in the Junior World Championships.Now, years later, Victor wonders what would happen if one day, he can no longer surprise Yuuri.For victuuriweek day one (Victor: Surprises)





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! surprise I'm doing the thing. Also bless Grassepi for looking over this for me at 2 in the morning

“From day one, he never failed to surprise me,” Yuuri says into the microphone, his eyes soft, glancing at the Victor at his side before going back to surveying their guests. “Ever since I was little and I saw his Junior World Championships in Bulgaria. I fell in love with his skating then. It was beautiful, and every season was a new character he wore, a new surprise for the audience,” he chuckles, “The biggest surprise of them all, I suppose, was that moment in the onsen.”

Everyone laughs, especially, Yuuri’s father, who had borne witness to his son’s mad scramble to the onsen all those years ago-

“Viten’ka, you’re watching that again?” Victor turns around at Yuuri’s voice, and is met with a cup of hot chocolate. He takes it gratefully, withdrawing his legs to make room on the couch for his husband to sit down next to him. “What is this, the eighth time?”

Victor sips his hot chocolate. “I lost count a long time ago,” he admits. Yuuri simply shakes his head indulgently and hooks his ankles on Victor’s legs and pulls them towards him so that their positions are mirrored on the couch. The video from the wedding is still playing on the TV- it’s the video that Phichit had taken with his phone, not the one taken by the professional videographer that had been there.

Yuuri sighs, but it’s fond rather than exasperated, and he contents himself with sitting together with Victor and rewatching it. Onscreen Yuuri is receiving a toast now, and Yuuri winces at how fast he knocks back a flute of champagne. “I still can’t believe that you ordered the same champagne for the wedding as the one at the Sochi GPF banquet,” he murmurs.

“I thought it would be fitting,” Victor grins at the memory. “That’s what you drank when I fell in love with you, and that’s what we drank when we got married. It...” his smiles fades a little, replaced with contemplation, “It felt poetic, in a way. Bookends.”

Since Yuuri is the one that went through American college and mandatory literature classes for the sake of general education requirements, he can see what Victor means. “Makes sense,” Yuuri says, and goes back to enjoying his drink and the warmth of Victor’s legs next to his, drifting off into sleep a little. It’s nice, what they have now, two years after getting married, six months after Yuuri’s official retirement. A domestic bliss, a daily routine away from the daunting spotlight of being competitive skaters still.

It’s nice, and it’s quiet, and Yuuri enjoys it.

But Victor’s mind itches. Chafes at the routine they’ve built together, even though it’s one that makes them both happy, with sex that never ceases to be fantastic and evenly split house chores and comfort found in each other’s embrace.

“Yuuri.”

“Hm?” Yuuri stirs, sensing something in the way Victor had said his name. It’s not a tone that Victor uses often.

Victor looks at him, then the TV screen, and back. “You said I surprised you since the very beginning, right?” Yuuri nods and sets his mug down on the coffee table, sitting up to gently grip Victor’s calves. The muscles are stiff, and Yuuri can see a stiffness in Victor’s face as well.

“What about?” Yuuri asks gently, after several moments of silence, Victor’s eyes a faded blue as if he’s donned a mask of ice. In the early stages of their relationship, Yuuri would have started wondering what he had done wrong upon seeing that particular set to Victor’s jaw, but they’ve been together for almost five years now, and he knows better. It’s a veil of a sort that Victor wears when he’s nervous. Even if he rarely is, it still slips on him out of  habit.

A swallow. Victor sets his own mug down, and glances at the TV still playing the video. “I was known for always surprising the audience,” he begins, “but I loved to surprise you the most. Back then, and still now.” Yuuri nods.

“The thing is, Yuuri,” Victor tries to summon a smile, but fails. “What if one day, I can’t surprise you anymore?”

 _Ah, there it is,_  it clicks for Yuuri. Years ago, he would have panicked at the words, flailing for an answer, but now he’s settled into his skin (anxiety still is an unwelcome friend, but he has learned to cope with it rather than let it rule him) and he’s settled into his love and relationship with Victor.

“Viten’ka,” the affectionate form of Victor’s name rolls off Yuuri’s tongue easily from months of usage. “You will never stop surprising me,” Yuuri says, reaching forward to take Victor’s hands in his own, running his thumb over Victor’s wedding band. “Just being by your side constantly is a neverending chain of surprises. The way you sing horribly when you wash the dishes, or the way the sun reflects off your hair. Sudden dates and gifts are wonderful surprises too, but...” Yuuri clasps Victor’s hands a little tighter, “Even the smallest things about you will always surprise me.”

“What if you get tired of my singing, though?” Victor can’t help but ask. “And what if I go bald and the sunlight no longer shines on my hair?” He winces at that image, as the possibility of his hair getting thinner has always been a looming dread. “Will you find someone else to surprise you, once I can’t?”

Yuuri smiles, and the warmth of it melts the ice of Victor’s mask. “Then I’ll be surprised that I know you well enough to not be surprised anymore,” Yuuri says. “And that sort of thing- that I know you so well, so deeply that nothing you do is truly a surprise anymore- that in itself will always be a surprise.”

Onscreen, the weddings guests applaud the end of Yuuri’s reception speech.

A weight lifts from Victor’s heart at the same time, and he shifts forward a little, pulling Yuuri towards him at the same time.

They kiss, softly, meeting each other halfway as always.

(The fact that they can match each other so well, without any conscious effort — that will never cease to surprise the both of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed
> 
> [writing sideblog](http://plotmaster.tumblr.com/)  
> [main tumblr](http://exile-wrath.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> I also have a [twitter account ](https://twitter.com/exile_wrath)


End file.
